


Obey Me Headcanons and Imagines

by writerclaire



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerclaire/pseuds/writerclaire
Summary: From fluff to angst, from romance to scandal, from enemies to lovers. I'll be posting random scenarios, imagines and headcanons from my Tumblr here.
Relationships: Luke & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Obey Me Headcanons and Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I only want to post this one collection of comfort headcanons. Enjoy!

**Comforting You Stressing Over Exams (Simeon, Solomon, Luke Headcanons)**

Simeon

  * This man.
  * Sweetest man that has ever lived.
  * Asks you questions and helps you write flashcards.
  * Brews you tea or coffee, and brings you healthy bite-sized snacks.
  * When you're really stressed he surprises you with your favorite bubble tea. 
  * Gives you massages during your breaks.
  * Reminds you to rest and super strict when it comes to curfew; he won't let you do all-nighters twice in a row. 
  * When you break down in the middle of studying, he'll wrap his arms around you from behind and pull you gently to the floor in a huddle.
  * He'll hug you to his chest and remind you how much he loves you and how he knows you can do this.
  * (Oh, god, I'm close to crying. I'd sell my soul for Simeon.)



Solomon

  * Brat.
  * No, really.
  * He's one of the smartest people you know, the kind who only needs to listen once to a lecture and understands everything in a snap.
  * He's a good tutor, but he teases you when you take "too long" answering an equation.
  * But when he sees the tears in the corner of your eyes, he'll stop and scooch next to you.
  * He'll rest your head on his shoulder, saying "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it. I just can't help but tease you when I see how serious you are."
  * "So you agree, I _am_ stupid--"
  * He flicks your forehead. "Silly. Everyone computes at different rates. I tease you because you're cute when you're angry."
  * You pinch his belly and he laughs.
  * You bury your face in his chest and he'll list down everything he loves about you.



Luke

  * Puppy baby brother!
  * He's also a sweetheart, but a tiny bit sour.
  * He doesn't seek physical affection or offers verbal reaffirmations.
  * When he finds you bent over your desk, half-crying, he'll puff his chest and think, "I'm gonna do something!"
  * And like the baby that he is, he'll make you the most perfect confectionaries.
  * He doesn't give anyone a piece as he's making his way to your room.
  * But he's not gonna be upfront about giving them to you.
  * "I was practicing baking a-and I know you had a test this week so I thought maybe you'd want them. But make no mistake, I didn't bake these just for you!"
  * You know what's going on though, so you give him a big ol bear hug.
  * "H-hey! Stop it! You're embarrassing."
  * He'll be all red and yells at you about how "he's too old for this" but he's not pushing you away.
  * (I want a brother like Luke. He can bake and he's adorable. I wanna pinch those chubby cheeks!)




End file.
